


Nae Sarang

by ongtimus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Character Death, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongtimus/pseuds/ongtimus
Summary: Seongwu is having a hard time and maybe he missed his one and only companion in life.





	Nae Sarang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to all the cultist out there. Please hang on a little longer. This is also for the early celebration of all souls day for our dead ship..... just kidding. Also, please excuse my grammar. English is not my mother tongue and this work is made while I'm drunk and I don't have time to proof read it.
> 
> Sana ma enjoy niyo basahin kahit mesheket?(  
I hope you enjoy reading it even if it kinda hurts?)

Seongwu works for an advertising company for almost 2 years now, he is still considered as a new employee so the CEO asked him to do a lot of things. It's already 3 am and he's still checking emails from the clients. He's in the verge of crying and thought "I wish minhyun was here...." While reading every single message, one email really caught his attention. He teared up while reading it and he thought maybe he should stop reading it and focus on reading more important emails, but no he just can't let this pass through.

* the content of the email *

_To my love Ong Seongwu, _

_If you're reading this, it must have been our 7th year anniversary. First of all happy anniversary to the best boyfriend ever! I know this is an scheduled email, but I hope you feel my sincere feelings for you. I don't want this to be lengthy because I know you hate reading heavy text messages so let me summarized everything for you my love. _

_If you're reading this and we're still together, I just want you to know that I love you every single day. I will not get tired of saying those 3 words for you. Although you're very insecure about yourself, you know I am always here to cheer you up because I know you are a good person (also good looking hahahaha). One thing I loved the most about you is you are selfless. You always put others first before yourself and it's really great seeing that my boyfriend cares not just for himself but also to people around him. I hope that we continue to love each other. Remember what I told you, we're still getting married and have our own family. I hope you're always happy my love. I also wish you nothing but the best. I love you Ong Seongwu. My Ong seongwu. _

_Now here's the 2nd part and I hope this part would be disregarded because I don't want you to be sad. I just want my Ongie to always be happy so he could make people smile too. _

_If you're reading this and we're already over I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend you dreamed of. I'm sorry to whatever reason I had to leave you. You know how much I love you and I hope we really ended our relationship without any hard feelings. I'm sorry if I have kept something from you. I just don't want you to worry about me. I am already a burden myself and I don't want it to add up with all your problems. I'm sorry if I had to leave you like this. I'm sorry because I can't even be by your side when you're having a hard time. My Ongie, I hope you do well in the future. Achieve all your dream for yourself. I hope you find someone deserving of your love eternally. I hope you get married in the future even if it means I'm not at the end of the altar who you are getting married with. I always wish you happiness my Ong Seongwu. _

_From, _

_Your Hwang Minhyun._

*end of email*

Minyhyun works as a surgeon in a well-known hospital. Seongwu could not wish for anything more because he already had minhyun but one day he just found out that minhyun has congenital heart disease. He later then found out that the reason why Minhyun wants to be a surgeon because he wants to save people who has the same problem as him. Seongwu encouraged minhyun to get a surgery but the doctor already told them it will be hard since the heart is the hardest interanl organ of the body to get fixed. They had to prepare for the worst. Before minhyun could get into the surgery room, they have tell each other last words just incase something bad happens. They are both crying at each other but Minhyun really hates seeing his Ongie crying. To cheer him up he told Seongwu "ya I'm still alive, see? I will do my best to stay alive and they are all good doctors here so please trust them. I love you my Ongie. Wait for me hmmm?" Seongwu can't even process everything he just know he's here with minhyun. Seongwu just nodded with what minhyun said and it is now the time for them to be apart from each other for just a couple of hours. 7 hours into the surgery, Seongwu can't stay still. He's just nervous with what will happen next. The doctor came out of the surgery room and Seongwu quickly ran to the doctor. "Are you Ong Seongwu?" Asked the doctor. "Yes I am. How is he doc? Is he alright? Did everything went smoothly? Are you getting him out of the surgery room now?" Said ong. "Now easy with the question. I am here to say I'm sorry he didn't make it." Seongwu think he just misheard what the doctor said so he asked him one more time and that's just when it all sinked im to him he just collapsed in the floor crying because his love, the love of his life leaves him just like that. The doctor comforted Seongwu and handed him something that makes him curious. "Here, before the surgery started, he told me I should give this to you if everything doesn't go well." Seongwu opened the box and he saw 2 rings. That made him cry even more because he know he can get married but not with him anymore.

**********************************************

Back to the present. The sun was already peeking and Seongwu forgot that it has been 3 hours already after he read the email and he forgot he has to go to work. He prepared his nicest suit. He does his usual routine. Locked the door and head on his way..... but not to work this time. He contacted his boss and told him he's taking an emergency leave today. He takes the train going to busan today. After a few hours, he arrived at his destination. He was standing in front the love of his life. A flower and a candle in hand. He starts to clean the tomb. He thought "Minhyun must be proud of me that I'm cleaning" the thought make him smile. After placing the flower and light up the candle, he said "It has been 2 years since you left me my love. How are you up there? Are you taking care of yourself? I hope you are. I just want to say I miss you right now. Oh and happy anniversary to us too. I was so busy and stressed out that I even forgot it has been 7 years since we're together. This is not the celebration I wanted but how can I complain hahaha. I just want you to know that I am living well my love. There's not one day that I didn't think about you. Just wait for me a little bit hmm? I love you my Hwang Minhyun"


End file.
